


No Going Back

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks for something, but is Mickey prepared for how much he wants to give it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayoungrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/gifts).



"Just…try and relax a little more," Mickey says, hovering over Ian between his legs. He’s got one arm holding him up near Ian’s shoulder on the bed. He’s concentrating on what his fingers are doing, but also trying to keep an eye on Ian’s face. God, he looks young like this.

Ian’s got his eyes closed and his mouth is slightly open. He’s breathing heavy and has one hand gripped around Mickey’s arm. “I am relaxed.”

Mickey shakes his head slowly, “No, you’re not. I can feel it.” He’s not mad, just stating a fact.

Determined to prove Mickey wrong, Ian wills himself to unclench his hole a bit more and relax the muscles. He wasn’t sure if thinking about it was making it easier or harder to do, but the minute he felt Mickey’s fingers try to move deeper he couldn’t help but tense up a little. He let out a deep exhale and opened his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Mickey looked up at Ian and could see he was both guilty and a bit frustrated. “Don’t worry about it. We can just switch back,”

Ian put his hand up in protest. “No, no! I want to do it! Really, Mick!” He pleaded with fresh enthusiasm in his eyes. He only slightly scrunched his face up when Mickey pulled his fingers away.

Mickey looked at him skeptically for a moment, contemplating if he even really wanted to do it.

"Please, Mickey?" Ian begged, his voice low but insistent.

Those green eyes were staring at him, and Mickey had no clue why he was even in this situation. Sure, his house was empty, but that could always change. It was bad enough the kid was here, now he was looking at Mickey like he wanted him to fuck him so bad, he would die if he didn’t. And damn, Mickey really wanted to. He’d been surprised when the teen had asked, but now here they were in Mickey’s bed in the middle of the afternoon because Ian cut out of school for this. Everything was fine with them hooking up a couple times, but now it would turn into a whole thing. Mickey was already sure of it. He could feel it in how bad he wanted this. How bad he wanted to make this good for the redheaded boy with freckles under him.

Mickey curses to himself then shifts slightly so he’s kneeling between Ian’s thighs. “Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Ian’s eyes blow wide for a second and he pants nervously. “Um, okay.” He puts his legs up and Mickey actually lifts him and pulls him forward a bit more. Ian lets out a surprised noise, but then his ankles are touching the other boy’s neck and he feels exposed and scared for a moment. His heart is beating faster and he’s so flushed already. He knows Mickey can see it on his face, the hint of fear mixed with want, and for a second he wishes he were in school doing whatever it is he’s supposed to be doing now. But Mickey is looking at him, and no, he wants to be right here. He tried to go over all the reasons he’d come up with in his head before asking to bottom, but he couldn’t remember a single one except for the dirty, tattooed calloused hand touching his thigh gently.

There seemed to be an unspoken question between them, because when Ian nodded his head, Mickey grabbed the lube and spread some on himself and at Ian’s entrance. He lined himself right up to the edge of no going back.

"Don’t," Ian suddenly burst out in a last betrayal of panic. Mickey snapped his head up and looked at him, confused and maybe even a little…hurt? Ian felt bad. "I mean, just…go slow." He nodded his head for good measure, so Mickey knew that wasn’t him chickening out.

Mickey felt like he wanted to do something to get the boy to relax, but he didn’t know what. Everything that crossed his mind in that instant was against his rules he’d worked so hard to uphold. There was nothing he could say, so he leaned down until one hand was beside Ian’s head and he was almost bent in half. Their faces were so close, he could feel Ian’s labored breathing on his forehead. Mickey pushed forward a little more hastily than he’d intended.

"Ahh!" Ian’s head tipped back and his eyes closed shut, mouth open wide like the air was punched out of him. One hand dug into Mickey’s arm, the other seized his sheets in a tight grip.

Mickey had stopped, as soon as Ian cried out, but fucking hell he was so tight. His eyebrows knitted together, and a sheen covered his body as sensations rippled through it. There was impossible pressure on his dick, and it felt so good and hot and fucking right. “Ohh shit,” he gritted, then pressed forward some more.

Ian took in a sharp breath from the pain. “Mickey, it burns,” he choked out, almost a whine.

Mickey was breathing hard, as he began to slide in and out, each thrust going further. “You’re fine, you’re alright,” he assured, trying to get the slight grimace on the teen’s face to go away. He had his hand on his knee, as he pumped.

Ian opened his eyes a bit more and looked at Mickey, as he moved inside of him. It didn’t hurt so much when Mickey looked back at him and licked his lips, groaning and grunting quietly above him. Ian brought both his hands to his back and held on to him. His legs felt light, but he could feel his toes curling with the occasional spasm of pleasure. At one moment, Mickey got so close to him he thought he was going to kiss him, but he pulled away and thrust hard into Ian, making him gasp and turn his head to the side. It was stupid to even think.

Mickey continued his pace, feeling the pressure in his balls building, as they hit against Ian’s ass. It was getting to be too much. Sweat dripped down his face, and their skin slid stickily where they made contact, which was pretty much everywhere. Mickey almost lost himself when it finally started to look like Ian had relaxed enough to enjoy it. He was inches away from knowing what those lips felt like, but instead he focused on hitting that spot in him that would make him forget it. He was close now. Ian wasn’t. Not yet.

"Ugh, jerk yourself," he panted out at Ian. He took his hand from the back of his neck and wrapped around his dick, getting the same pace going before taking his hand away. He alternately watched Ian’s face and his fist working himself up to where Mickey was barely holding on. It was unbelievably hot. "Fuck."

Ian pumped his dick with his hand, feeling Mickey’s twitch against his walls. He looked up in time to see Mickey’s eyes roll back and close, as he bit his lip and came inside him, filling his ass with warm slickness. That was enough to bring him over too, spewing his load up his chest and neck.

Mickey could feel Ian clenching around him, as he released with his head back and mouth slack. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and Mickey almost wished he’d got to tug on it. When they were done, he let his legs fall and pulled out. He tossed Ian one of his shirts to wipe himself off, then collapsed next to him, not unlike their first time.

It was a while before either of them spoke. What were they supposed to say? This was all new, but it was obvious it was going somewhere, right? It had to…now. Now they were both fucked in more ways than one.

Ian cleared his throat and sat up. “I should…probably go. I’ve got a shift, so…”

"Yeah. Okay," Mickey said, grabbing a cigarette and lighter from his dresser. He got up and pulled his boxers on, then sat back down to light up.

Ian got off the bed and found his own boxers, slipping into them. He gathered the rest of his clothes and pulled them on.

They were playing the as-little-eye-contact-as-possible game.

Ian slung his backpack over his shoulder, and fixed his hair the best he could. He looked down at the floor then up at Mickey for a moment. “Um, thanks.”

Mickey looked up, blowing smoke from his mouth, and nodded once. Ian had one of his stupid happy grins on his face. Mickey ducked his head and laughed. He waved him off.

"Close the door, Gallagher."


End file.
